Everything in Time
by Apara
Summary: Takes place after OotP. Just Narcissa, morals or lack thereof, loyalties, plans. etc R&R please! it's pretty short too. written before HBP came out.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, words, worlds, monster/creatures, etc etc are owned by J.K. Rowling. I own nothing! I just like to pretend……..

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

She could not say that she loved him, that she had ever loved him or that she could learn to love him. Their marriage had been purely political, strengthening ties between their two houses. Nor did she hate him or even dislike him. They were more like business partners than anything else. They did have a son together and while she was fond of her son; he was growing into a prime example of the Purity of Blood, she did not really love him either. He was born and bred to continue the cause and the Malfoy bloodline, not for some foolish notion of familial love. Speaking of which, he was currently sulking about somewhere because of the imprisonment of his father.

Lucius, Lucius, poor foolish Lucius. He was not careful enough and because of it had landed himself in jail and now she was under heavy investigation whether she had joined The Dark Lord's followers. She was not pleased by this. By his stupidity he jeopardized her and Draco's reputation and well-being; he also revealed the Dark Lord's well-being which was unacceptable. For all intents and purposes their partnership was for now temporarily ended. After the Dementors joined the Dark Lord's side and released her husband and if he survived The Dark Lord's punishment then they would continue, for the most part, where they had left off. If he made another error after that then he would die by The Dark Lord's hand and she would either continue to work alone or seek another partnership. Whatever choice was the most beneficial she would choose. One did not get ahead by holding on to foolish attachments. She would have to teach young Draco this, he seemed to genuinely care about his father, and that was unacceptable; his only concerns should be for The Dark Lord and the prestige of his family, nothing else mattered.

With Lucius indisposed with she would be playing a bigger role in The Dark Lord's plans, and such an honor bestowed on her made it worth losing Lucius and the protection being rich and Pure offered. The world suffered when even Pure Bloods were hounded, but with so few left they unfortunately were losing their power and influence. It was the fault of those Mudbloods that the Noble Houses were failing, but The Dark Lord promised that the Pure and faithful would be rewarded and that there would be a return to the glorious old days. It was such a shame that her old family, 'The Noble and most Ancient House of Black', came to such a ruinous and disgraceful end. It pained her that there was no son, fit or otherwise, left to carry on the venerable blood of The House of Black. It wounded her to know that The House of Black would never see the long awaited return to Purity. Bellatrix and herself were the only ones left of The Black House, and sadly Bellatrix wasn't (and would never be) the same, still loyal to the cause but not nearly as level-headed. Azkaban had damaged her irreparably.

Narcissa had a lot to do and had to do it while under the eyes of the ministry. But The Dark Lord did not gift those with easy jobs, no; he would reward those who had the toughest, most delicate jobs. Those like Narcissa. She would be gathering more Pure Blooded followers for the cause and she would have to do so without being thrown into Azkaban. It would be a complicated, dangerous mission, but nothing Narcissa couldn't handle. After all, hadn't she been taught strategies, potions, deceptions, guile, and enchantments since childhood? She knew everything necessary for the job, and she was good at it. So she was under surveillance, distrusted in the Wizarding World, practically a prisoner in her own home, but that would not last and that would not stop her from helping The Dark Lord. It would work out, she and Draco would be rewarded beyond their dreams and the world would be the paradise He promised. She would just have to be cunning, patient and utterly ruthless. Everything would come in time.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I was inspired to do this piece by Jaderook's On The Subject Of The Art Of War.  They're not similar at all (at least I think so) and it takes place after the events of The Order of the Phoenix. I wanted to portray Narcissa as being apathetic and amoral. What do you think of her? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! It would mean so much to me!

Apara


End file.
